


ART: Missed Deadlines

by mithborien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Literary Agent!Derek, M/M, writer!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never imagined he’d be 21 and have a three book deal with a decently respected science fiction publisher. He's been trying to find a way to balance writing the second book in the series with finishing his junior year of college. He was doing pretty well, if he did say so himself.</p><p>Enter Derek Hale, new junior agent at the Hale and Argent Agency. He’s the brooding, grumpy, extremely sexy literary agent who has been given Stiles’ option because he’s been late on a few deadlines.</p><p>Ok, maybe more than just a few...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Missed Deadlines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Missed Deadlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087795) by [aerowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/pseuds/aerowyn). 



> Please make sure to read the additional tags and warnings on the story post. The tags and warnings above are for the art only.

 

##  [www.thecariggansaga.com](http://www.thecariggansaga.com)

[ ](http://www.thecariggansaga.com)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In an ideal world there would be a series of witty and humorous notes. This is not that world. But great thanks to my author for writing something that caught my eye :)
> 
> [Posted to Tumblr here](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/70384875274/art-www-thecariggansaga-com-stiles-never)!


End file.
